


Scarf Season

by essentialbreakdown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair, M/M, Rare Pairings, Winter, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialbreakdown/pseuds/essentialbreakdown
Summary: A writing prompt: saying "I love you" muttered into your scarf.





	

They had been walking down the snow covered street, hand in hand. Enjoying the cold crisp winter weather. Their fingers intertwined snugly as they moved through the straying number of townspeople.

Terushima Yuuji adjusted his scarf, “Aren’t you cold?” he questioned the other male with a skeptical look, knowing all too well at least Sawamura Daichi’s hands were cold. Daichi’s coat was almost too thin for this kind of weather, but to be fair, no one had expected it to start snowing.

“Yuuji, I’m fine,” he had said it at least a dozen times. It was like he was dating Suga with how worrisome Yuuji could be sometimes.

The two captains gave each other skeptical glances until Yuuji retracted his hand from Daichi’s.

This instinctively made Daichi cast a small frown, the party school captain had warm hands. They had been keeping him from complaining about dropping temperature.

“At least wear my scarf,” he offered and before Daichi could even consider complaining, the yellow and red scarf had been removed from Yuuji’s neck and placed around Daichi’s.

He adjusted the hastily placed scarf and smiled against the warm fabric that smelled like his pineapple haired boyfriend. “I love you Yuuji,” he muttered into the fabric.

“Eh?” Yuuji had quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head in confusion.

He hadn't heard him and that made Daichi’s smile wider under the scarf, “Thank you,” Daichi said louder as he retook his boyfriend’s hand as they continued their walk down the snow covered streets.


End file.
